


Secrets

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm not sure what to call it, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony's a douche, Wade has a bit of a breakdown, but I thought I'd mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep a relationships secret, especially when your boyfriend is crying in your lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Hiding their relationship wasn’t exactly easy, especially when one half of the relationship was Wade Wilson. Not that Peter was completely innocent either. There were so many times when he wanted to reach out and touch his boyfriend and he had to sit on his own hands to stop himself. Wade didn’t even try to stop himself, he just touched and flirted with Peter all the time, claiming that it’s what he would normally do anyway.

They had both agreed not to reveal their relationship to the others, but Wade was making it hard on them both. Peter had to constantly turn Wade down whenever the older man propositioned him, despite the fact that he really just wanted to make out with him in a closet somewhere. Wade had to deal with constantly being rejected by his boyfriend.

They both knew that Peter was only faking, but some days Wade’s fragile psyche just couldn’t take it. One day, it got particularly bad. Wade had been having a bad day and he just wanted to come home and cuddle with his boyfriend. He got home and sat directly on Peter’s lap when he saw his boyfriend sitting there.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, stroking Wade’s head. Wade whined in response and Peter knew it was bad. The door to their apartment sprung open and Peter looked up to see Tony standing there. 

“Hey, Peter,” Tony yelled, despite the fact that he could see Peter sitting there. Peter tried to push Wade off of him, but Wade clung to him, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes. He began to let out a continuous whine. “What’s going on?” Tony asked. “Why’s the freak here?”

“Don’t call him that,” Peter snapped. Tony put his arms up in false surrender, but didn’t seem to think Peter was serious. He threw himself down onto the couch next to the couple and began to talk.

“Petey,” Wade whispered, voice cracking. Peter looked down and saw Wade looking at him with eyes full of pain.

“Fuck it,” he whispered. “Tony, you need to leave.”

“What, why?” Tony asked, shocked at being cut off mid-rant.

“Because Wade’s not feeling well and he needs some peace and quiet.”

“Well he can find it elsewhere, I’m here to talk to my friend.”

“Yeah, well I’m busy comforting my boyfriend, so you need to leave.” Tony began to protest, but Peter cut him off again. “Now.” Tony stood up and left, protesting the entire time. Everything went quiet once he close the door behind him.

“Did you just come out?” Wade asked quietly, voice hoarse. 

“Mm-hmm,” Peter hummed in consent. “But don’t worry, we’ll deal with it tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep.”

Wade smiled a little before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
